Co-ordinate measuring machines in some cases comprise as foundation a block of concrete. This occurs in particular in the case of machines of large dimensions, such as for example gantry machines, where the columns are constrained to the foundation bed, or else horizontal-arm machines (the latter frequently provided with two arms co-operating with one another), where the machine bed/beds, on which there slides/slide the carriage/carriages that carries/carry the measuring arm/arms, is/are constrained to the foundation bed in a statically determinate or statically indeterminate way.
On account of its low cost and ease of production, the use of the concrete has been recently proposed also in measuring machines of smaller dimensions, for example bridge machines, instead of the traditional machine beds made of granite or cast iron.